Principal Knows Best
by PFTones3482
Summary: Takes place just after the events of Fresh Principal of Norrisville High. Principal Slimovitz calls Randy back to his office after realizing a very important detail about the student. One-shot. Let's give P Slimz some love, y'all!


**So after watching the latest episode of Randy Cunningham, I am even more convinced now that Principal Slimovitz knows that Randy is the ninja. This is one of those one shots that I said I would probably be posting lol.**

 **I don't own Randy Cunningham.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

It took all of ten seconds for Principal Slimovitz to sit bolt upright in his chair and spit out his coffee after he had sent Randy and Howard to detention.

As he slammed his "Worlds Best Cat Owner" mug down on the desk, his other hand fumbled for the phone and dialed the first number on the list. He had to talk to a teacher, _any_ teacher.

"Hi, Mrs. Clarke?" Slimovitz said nervously into the phone, referring to the senior social studies teacher. "Do you know who held the students at bay while I was battling the robot principal?"

Though it was an odd question, the teachers at Norrisville had become used to the bizarre nature of the school. "I would assume the ninja did, sir," she said cheerfully. "Who else could hold off an army of robo students?"

Slimovitz hung up the phone without another word and spun in his chair to face the window.

Randy and Howard had been the only two students "awake" in the school. The ninja was a student. Howard had been with Slimovitz.

So then that meant...

The principal sank heavily into his chair and pressed both hands to his head in amazement. His first instinct was to tell everyone, but he hesitated, recalling what had happened when Debbie Kang had claimed that Randy was the ninja. Robots attacking, monsters erupting left and right...

Slimovitz turned around and called the main office. "Will you page Randy Cunningham to my office?" he asked the receptionist softly.

After getting a confirmation, Slimovitz hung up the phone and stood, facing the window and crossing his arms over his chest thoughtfully. He wasn't quite sure what to do at this point. He knew that he couldn't tell anyone, but at the same time, he didn't feel comfortable holding this kind of informtion from-

"Principal Slimovitz?"

The man turned to see Randy Cunningham standing in the doorway, his face now free of ketchup and his eyes filled with confusion. "You uh...you wanted to see me?"

"Have a seat, Randy," Slimovitz said kindly, sitting back down. Randy did as he asked, his forehead knit in bewilderment as Slimovitz laced his fingers under his chin and studied Randy carefully.

"Uh...sir? Did you want me for something?" Randy asked slowly, looking more and more nervous.

Slimovitz nodded and sat back, picking up a pencil and twiddling it between his thumbs. "Randy, you know, I've been principal here for almost fifteen years. I've seen a lot in my time."

He glanced up to find Randy looking at him funny and gave the boy a small smile. "But never in those fifteen years did I think I would figure out who the ninja was."

The teens face drained of color and his fingers clenched together tightly. "Uh, sir-"

Slimovitz held up a hand. "Save it, Mr. Cunningham. You and Weinerman were the only two students conscious while I battled the robot principal, teachers confirmed that the ninja was keeping the robot students busy, and Howard was with me the entire time."

Randy groaned and sank down in his chair, burying his head in his hands. "Great. Just fantastic," he muttered.

The principal rubbed his chin slowly. "Mr. Cunningham, I don't think you need me to tell you that this school is under constant attack, and that revealing the identity of the ninja could be catastrophic."

Randy's head shot up, his eyes wide and filled with hope. "You mean-?"

Slimovitz smiled thinly. "I won't say word, Mr. Cunningham. However, this does not mean I will tolerate any inexcusable behavior. But in the event that you are late because of a battle-and this invitation does _not_ extend to Mr. Weinerman- I will go a little more easily on you."

Randy sighed in relief, a gentle smile creasing his lips. "I uh...thank you, sir."

Slimovitz leaned back and gestured towards the door. "Head back to detention, Mr. Cunningham. That was all I needed to see you for."

The boy nodded quickly and leapt from his seat, moving towards the exit. Slimovitz chewed on his lip for a moment. "And Randy?"

Randy turned back nervously, his hand clenched around the doorknob. "Yeah?"

Principal Slimovitz tilted his head. "I'm sure you don't hear this too often, so thank you. For everything."

Randy's face lit up and he slipped into the hallway without another sound, leaving Slimovitz to his newfound knowledge about the Norrisville ninja.

* * *

 **That was that. P Slimz is the greatest. I apologize for any mistakes; like I said, I'm on my family tablet and the keyboard is very touchy.**

 **Reviews are great!**


End file.
